transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer
Profile "Jumping jinxy!" Outgoing, mostly positive, an accumulation of weird events have left Jennifer Lawrence a bit of a cynic. Nevertheless, usually enjoys making the most of whatever life brings, travelling and opportunities. An inquiring mind and occasional bouts of practicality serve her well at the EDC. Has always liked Cybertronians on principle; is less concerned about them, generally, than politics of her own kind. However avidly detests Decepticons' lack of respect for lesser beings - namely organics. Sound mechanical and electronics knowledge, including basic Transformer maintenance, but mastering the finer details of each. Confident operator of most forms of vehicle and vessel not directly concerned with warfare. Occasionally found in catering side of EDC affairs, so retains 'pizza girl' moniker. Self-defence student. Pastimes include biking and rollerblading. History (still in progress) Jennifer Lawrence's parents both died in a safari accident when Jay was young. Raised by her great aunt Josephine in Devon, England, Jay then went to New York at age six to stay with her father's brother and his family. These days Jay lives outside San Francisco. She has a small inheritance from her parents which ensures a comfortable existence should she need it, but she prefers working for a living like everyone else. Jennifer - nicknamed 'Jay Law' - always aimed for an outgoing, friendly and practical persona, but as with most true-blue Cybertron fans, there was an adventurer waiting to get out. And San Francisco was the place to be. Armed with an inquiring mind and a couple of jobs that got her out and about or under the hood a lot, it wasn't long before Jay too was immersed in the world of giant robots. Life would have continued in an 'EDC mechanic/pizza delivery on the side' sort of manner if not for a 'smash-'em up' styled super-robot-sized battle outside the main base in Alameda. The base survived. Marconelli's Pizzeria did not. The proprietors tried to blame everything on the EDC, there were legal battles and Jay found herself in the middle. Advised by her supers at the base to return to Britain, calm down and wait it out, she did so. On her return several months later, she was peeved to find her quarters at the EDC had been given to some new foreign bloke called Sam. Fortunately Jay's aunt Jo allowed her the use of an old apartment over a bookshop, which is where Jay has been living ever since. She was just getting used to that when she woke one morning to find none of her clothes fitted. Somebody (or something) had knocked a good decade or so off Jay's body clock in the night, leaving her without anything she could sensibly fill a bra with. Being teenage again has its merits (student discounts) and problems (lack of a 'proper' bust and being barred from most trendy drinking spots) but she's fairly certain she wasn't quite such a cynic the first time around. Apparently quantum afflictions are like cystitis; catch it once and you tend to be susceptible every time something comes along. Her aunt Josephine and the EDC's Andi Lassiter could probably explain it all better... (actually, that analogy was from her aunt Jo. Who really should explain it better. Cystitis?!) Notes *Hates being called Jenn or Jenny. Call her Jay. *Does not have cystitis. Hasn't much of a bust, either (*whinge*). *Jennifer always does what her great Aunt Josephine tells her. *Sometimes dates Autobots. Also dates Junkions. Has been known to date humans. Has a particular soft spot for the Protectobot, Groove. *Especially fond of tormenting Highbrow and Gort. *Also Jayson Redfield. *Calls the EDC technician 'Sam-Sam' because his first name is the same as his last name. *Had a crush on Timothy-John Lassiter. *Jay's motorbike is a custom Honda dubbed Casey. *Older than she looks. This is okay because she acts younger than she is. *Aunt Jo tells her to always be herself. *Presently engaged to Daniel Witwicky. *He liked it so he went and put a ring on it. *Danno is nice. Logs * 2031: Chasing the Atomic Train - Fusillade, Boomslang and Smokestack go train chasing for some delicious nuclear isotopes. Highbrow and his passengers have a bad day. * 2031: Cleaning Up The Wreckage - Take one Decepticon, one human hanging from a tree, add some battle damage and shake vigorously. More tea, vicar? (Continuation of Chasing the Atomic Train) * Other crap with Jennifer in features here. Players That'll be me, then. ^-^ Category:Inactive